<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lucky Find by mikazure</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27515533">Lucky Find</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikazure/pseuds/mikazure'>mikazure</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Deadpool (Movieverse), Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dog!Peter, Fluff, Gen, Wade Wilson Needs A Hug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 04:41:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,576</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27515533</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikazure/pseuds/mikazure</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wade finds a puppy on the street and doesn't have the heart to leave it there.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker &amp; Wade Wilson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>79</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lucky Find</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>If you read my other stuff, I am so sorry to disappoint, it's just fluff and more so without actual shipping, who would have thought? Not me, but here we are lol<br/>I had a rough week, I needed this, is all 😌</p>
<p>Beta by Spinning_In_Infinity 💙</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> Wade Wilson was a lonely guy. You’d never guess that, right? Of course not. I mean, how could he be? He knew so many people, was always the life of the party, what’s not to love about him, right?! . . . Right?</p>
<p> Sadly, that wasn’t the case. Half of his acquaintances feared him, the other half hated him. The only person that ever more than tolerated him was Vanessa, but she’d been gone for some time now. . .</p>
<p> Wade wasn’t all that surprised, really. Whenever he got something he cared about, he’d always fuck it up or life would brutally take it away from him. C’est la vie, motherfucker.</p>
<p>
  <span> It was a rainy evening. He liked rain, but sometimes that weather would put him in a melancholic mood. Just like now, as he was walking down the almost empty streets, hood pulled down low to cover his face and save the few passersby the dubious pleasure of viewing his awful mug more so than hide from the rain. His casual clothes were already soaked anyway.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> The l</span>
  <span>ittle</span>
  <span> sad sound, barely audible through the heavy barrage of rain, pulled Wade out of his grim thoughts. He looked up, eyes searching for the source of it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> A small soggy box at the side of the pavement. There was something scribbled on one of the sides, but the rain had already washed it away. Wade walked closer, standing over the box and peeked in curiously. He should have expected that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <em> Oh no. No, nope, nuh-uh.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p> Inside was a small brown puppy. A trembling little ball of wet fur, with one floppy ear and big ol’ amber eyes, now looking straight at him. The sight broke Wade’s heart on the spot.</p>
<p> “No! Wade Winston Wilson, just walk away right now!” He scolded himself and forced his legs to move again.</p>
<p> He couldn’t have a dog. He didn’t have time, a suitable environment and, more importantly, couldn’t go through the emotional turmoil of owning a pet. He’s seen enough movies to know where this was going. A very cheap way to play on emotions. Not cool, 0 out of 10.</p>
<p>
  <span> Surely someone else would take much better care of the mutt. The merc slowed down and looked around, purposefully avoiding looking at the box. No one. No one in sight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> He heard the high-pitched whine again, followed by a little bark and he turned around. A grave mistake. Now he just had to adopt this most adorable little manipulator.</span>
</p>
<p> The dog was standing propped on the wall of the box, barely managing to look out and at Wade.</p>
<p> The man walked back and crouched in front of the box, measuring the pup with annoyed squint.</p>
<p> “Low blow, buddy. You think you can just be adorable and get me to take you?” He pointed at the dog’s nose and the puppy just tilted its head and licked his finger. That was the last straw.</p>
<p> “God dammit, fine. You win.” Wade said with faked irritation. It was inevitable since the moment he laid eyes on the box. He didn’t have the heart to leave the helpless pup there. It was only by some miracle that he hasn’t come across any strays like this one before.</p>
<p> Reaching inside, he scooped the small creature with ease. He was extra careful, the poor thing was so little and fragile, not much bigger than Wade’s hands.</p>
<p> “<span>Don’t get any ideas, I just needed to do my good deed of the day, amigo.” He gently opened his jacked and put his new friend snugly against his chest. The dog looked up, the bright eyes seeming to pierce right through Wade.</span></p>
<p> “<span>Ah, who am I kidding, I couldn’t leave you here if I tried, which I totally did.” The man sighed. “I don’t know what kinda fucked up monster left you here, but I’m not it. Let’s just go home, it’s getting cold.”</span></p>
<p> Since they were already close to Wade’s apartment, the way took no time. When they got inside, Wade pulled out the dog from the no doubt comfy spot in his jacket and examined it.</p>
<p> The pup was covered in thin layer of mud and still shivering slightly. Right, a bath first was probably a good idea. The merc headed to the bathroom.</p>
<p> “You like baths? Hmm, I guess you wouldn’t know. You didn’t mind the rain though, so that’s a good sign.” Wade mused conversationally as he opened the faucet and checked the water’s temperature.</p>
<p>
  <span> When it was perfect, the man turned the shower head to the puppy, slowly showing it to the little curious explorer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Wade drummed his fingers against the tub and whistled to call it over. The brown ball sniffed, then tried to bite and bash the falling drops of lukewarm water. It was honestly endearing and Wade found himself smiling from ear to ear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Somewhere in the washing process, Wade learned that the puppy didn’t have fleas, was a bit skinny, but seemed healthy and was a boy. The gears in his brain started turning as he considered dog names for his new furry roommate. The mongrel was obviously here to stay, so he needed one.</span>
</p>
<p> When the pup was squeaky clean, the man wrapped it up in a soft towel and sat on the couch.</p>
<p> “What shall thy name be?” He opened the laptop and googled dog names. Wade started reading under his breath.</p>
<p> “Tom, Walter, Arvin, Jip, Ian, Bradley, Peter—” He was cut off by dog’s bark. Wade looked down.</p>
<p> “Peter? You like that name, baby boy?” The pup barked again and Wade ruffled his fur affectionately.</p>
<p> “Well, your call, buddy! Peter it is. Nice to meet you, I’m Wade by the way.”</p>
<p> He was mostly dry now, so Wade unwrapped the towel and sat Peter on his chest. His fur was now shiny and puffed from the bath. The cute little mutt started nibbling at the man’s finger.</p>
<p> “Oh right! You must be hungry, huh? Let’s see what we got.” Wade walked to the kitchen with Peter cradled in his arm and opened the fridge, scanning for some pup-friendly food.</p>
<p> “See something you like, Petey-pie?” The dog was sniffing the air intently.</p>
<p>
  <span> Wade spotted a sausage. He’d go get some good dog food first thing in the morning, but that was good enough for today. He sat the pup on the floor gently and pulled out two small bowls, filling one with clean water and cutting the sausage into the next one.</span>
</p>
<p> “<span>Your dinner’s served, </span><span><em>bone</em></span><span> appetit~” He put the dishes down and crouched next to the puppy, looking at the adorable sight in front of him. Peter’s tail was wagging fast and happy, he was eating so energetically that at one point Wade had to hold the bowl for him, so it stopped sliding away as he munched.</span></p>
<p>
  <span> The man giggled. His little mutt was so cute. Wade had only had Peter for a few hours, but if anything happened to him, he’d kill everyone in this city and then himself. No joke, he’d totally do it. Think John Wick, but directed by Michael Bay and multiplied by ten.</span>
</p>
<p> Late as it was, Wade decided to call it a day. So, when the pup was full, Wade went straight to bed, whistling for Peter to follow, which he did like the smart, adorable angel he was!</p>
<p> The bed was too tall or maybe Peter was too small, so the man had to help him up. The dog wagged his tail and sniffed around the sheets a little. Wade lied on his back and watched him. He couldn’t help the big smile that spread on his face whenever he looked at the pup, nor the warm happy feeling in his chest.</p>
<p> “<span>You like it here, baby boy?” At his words Peter looked up and waved his tail faster for a moment. Wade chuckled. “My place’s not the Ritz, but it’s better than cold rainy street, right?”</span></p>
<p>
  <span> Wade was used to his somewhat controlled chaos of a house. Weapons, pizza boxes and other questionable belongings of his laying around. This was no place for a puppy, it was too dangerous. He’d have to clean it all up tomorrow.</span>
</p>
<p> After a bit of exploring, Peter walked up to the man in that clumsy, but extremely endearing, puppy way of his, and snuggled into the crook of his neck. Wade could only gawk, paralyzed, because holy shit, Petey wanted to sleep next to him and the merc wasn’t sure if his heart could handle that level of cuteness and trust he just witnessed.</p>
<p>
  <span> As slowly as he could, he reached out for his phone with his other hand and snapped a selfie. He hated his face and taking photos of it, but this was worth it, and he wasn’t about to waste the opportunity. He dropped the phone on the bed and looked at the ceiling. This was a good day. Wade didn’t think positive often, but yeah, this was probably his favorite day in a very long time.</span>
</p>
<p> Between that happy thought and listening to the quiet breathing of the pup next to him, the man didn’t even notice when he drifted off into a peaceful sleep.</p>
<p>
  <span> Wade Wilson used to be lonely, but not anymore. He had a friend now, one that wasn’t scared or annoyed by him. One that he adored and that (he hoped) adored him back. Dared he say that sometimes life wasn’t so bad. Things were looking up.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! Leave a comment to cure my depression and save a puppy &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>